


His Feelings for the Queen

by BlueSpear



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSpear/pseuds/BlueSpear
Summary: Geoffrey wants to know a life changing answer but he is too embarrassed to ask his older sister.Setting will be taking place in Part 4 Chapter 5: Unforgivable Sin
Relationships: Elincia Ridell Crimea/Geoffrey, Elincia/Geoffrey, Geoffrey & Lucia
Kudos: 4





	His Feelings for the Queen

"Sister." Geoffrey whispers, hesitating if to inquire about a topic that has him curious. "No..never mind."

"What's wrong brother?" Lucia asks intriguingly. She knows Geoffrey more than most. When they were children, Lucia would always be the one taking note of her younger brother and the queen's troubles and fears. "I know something is wrong. You can't hide it from me Geoffrey. What's troubling you?"

"... ..." The knight stays silent. Apprehensive for an answer, but unwilling to ask for it directly. "It's..well... It's about her majesty."

Lucia raises an eyebrow. She knows where this is going. It is very obvious when it comes from Geoffrey. "Elincia? What about her?"

Geoffrey feels like a fool. His body has already begun to ignite and tremble of embarrassment in front of his own sister. He begins to sweat and take deep breathes to stay even-tempered. Only thinking about Elincia makes him very anxious. "N-no never mind. Forgive me for wasting your time Lucia."

Silence followed for brief seconds until Lucia finally asks him an important question. A question she longs to know an answer to. "You love her don't you?"

Her statement makes Geoffrey's spine shiver and paralyzing him wholly. The world stopped completely. Geoffrey can hear his heart pounding louder than a war battle cry. Inhaling and exhaling, the Crimean Knight remains stunned for mere seconds before addressing his older sister.

"Y-yes. I mean, we did grew up together. Of course I love her." Sweeping his hand over his head, Geoffrey can feel his body burning with a passion. His sister crosses her arms, looking up at him.

"You know that's not what I meant."

Geoffrey looks away from his sister. She can read him like a book. He cannot hide anything from her even if he wanted to surprise her. The knight inhales and exhales deeply once more. He is trying his hardest to not show his anxious emotions. "That's not-"

"Listen Geoffrey. You can hide your feelings all you want, but you can't fool me. Bastian has noticed too. The citizens have started gossip. The nobles do not halt to bring it up during council meetings. I think Elincia is the only one who has not noticed your love for her."

Geoffrey did not realize how evident his feels were. His body heats up to eleven. He cannot feel the shower of snow that has started.

"Let's head back to camp. I do not want to freeze to death. I want to see the day you and Elincia both reign Crimea to a golden peace." The blue haired woman quips.

"L-Lucia-"

Lucia laughs. With the world almost at its end, humor is needed to lift the spirits to proceed with their mission. "Don't be so tense brother. I was only teasing. Come. Let's go eat before King Tibarn takes all the rations of meat."

Geoffrey relaxes. He feels at ease knowing how his sister feels about his feelings for Elincia. He could not bring the courage to ask what he wanted but somehow his sister answered his question. He smiles at her and nods. "Let us go my dear sister."

**Author's Note:**

> My first story here! I wrote this a few years back. It's short but I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> This is the first time I use Ao3. I'm still trying to get used to this website. Sorry for any errors in advance.


End file.
